<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DADDY SCRABBLE by iceubaek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688200">DADDY SCRABBLE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceubaek/pseuds/iceubaek'>iceubaek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Baek, CEO Chanyeol, Daddy|Baby, Fluff, M/M, romcom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:46:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceubaek/pseuds/iceubaek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byun Baekhyun plays online scrabble for fun, out of boredom, but doesn’t expect to be greeted one day by an old man who goes with the name Park Chanwoo in the chat. </p><p>[Hi there pretty baby, how are you doing over there? I must confess you’re pretty cool. It will be of great help if we can get to know each other.]</p><p>He just wants to play scrabble peacefully.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chanyeol|Baekhyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>INTRO: </strong>
</p><p>Byun Baekhyun plays online scrabble for fun, <em>out of boredom</em>, but doesn’t expect to be greeted one day by an old man who goes by the name Park Chanwoo in the chat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hi there pretty baby, how are you doing over there? I must confess you’re pretty cool. It will be of great help if we can get to know each other.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He just wants to play scrabble peacefully.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun knew from the start that almost all of his opponents in this game were two to four times older than his age. And he never even think about chatting them during matches but oh boy, looks like this one is a tad “friendly.”</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Park Chanwoo is old. His picture says a lot about his age. <em>Like a lot</em>. Those thinning white hair and saggy wrinkled skin… Baekhyun suddenly feels the goosebumps creeping all over his body.</p><p> </p><p>But he gives it a thought, dilly-dallying wether or not he should interact with this old man. Of course the chat sounded pretty funny at first read, but he also thinks that maybe he’s just being too judgmental and the oldie just wanted to make friends with him before his soul rises up above the elysian skies to be with the mighty creator.</p><p> </p><p>So Baekhyun sends his reply.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Sure. You’re pretty cool too.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>But to Baekhyun’s surprise, the oldie replies back with a heart emoji.</p><p> </p><p>Just what in the world did he get himself into?</p><p> </p><ul>
<li>••</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Baekhyun doesn’t like games, like any type of game, be it in sports, just outdoor fun games, online games… geez, he sucks in all of those because basically, he just hates losing.</p><p> </p><p>But playing scrabble is another story. It’s mind-boggling yes, but somehow, it makes him feel kind of smart-ish and just <em>preoccupied</em>. He was over with Candy Crush. He’d been playing that darn game over and over again, knowing all along how the app is a literal auto-win-lose bullsht, making him <em>specifically</em> mad for not winning every time.</p><p> </p><p>It’s just sad that he couldn’t find the will to love these online games like PUBG, LOL and DOTA… he doesn’t even know what they mean. He could already see himself screaming two to three seconds after the game just started because he already died and lose—and that’s stressful for him.</p><p> </p><p>So one day, he discovered Online Scrabble. There are daily challenges, solos, lightning rounds and smart matches. Players can also chat during the match. But Baekhyun couldn’t imagine himself chatting with these grandpas and grandmas because why would he though?</p><p> </p><p>Just in case there are young people like him playing online scrabble as well, Baekhyun used his most cutest selca as his display photo to alarm them that “<em>they’re not alone</em>”.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Today, it’s a Sunday, his rest day. Baekhyun’s just leisurely waiting for his laundry to dry, lying on his bed while playing scrabble. He won two matches so far so he clicks on the smart match again to find a new opponent. New opponents, more points.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Let’s Play!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>IcrushyouChan vs. Park Chanwoo</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun sighs. “An old man again.” Then palms his face. “He’s a Chan too.”</p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless, he accepts the game and puts his six tiles in to form his word.</p><p> </p><p>Seconds later, Mr. Chanwoo places his five tiles as well in with the tile <b><em>Z</em></b> hitting the triple letter.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun finds that impressive but he places a more excellent line of tiles next to the <b><em>Z</em></b>, leading him to the Triple word.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lucky tiles!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The game goes on and Baekhyun keeps winning.</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden, Park Chanwoo sends him a message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chanwoo: Hi there pretty baby, how are you doing over there? I must confess you’re pretty cool. It will be of great help if we can get to know each other.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun hangs his mouth open in aghast, feeling sick to the stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I look like I am in need of a sugar daddy?”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun stares at his display pic, the one with him pouting cutely, looking like he’s a helpless toddler who is in dire need of candies.</p><p> </p><p>And maybe he does.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Park Chanwoo is old. His picture says a lot about his age. <em>Like a lot</em>. Those thinning white hair and saggy wrinkled skin… Baekhyun suddenly feels the goosebumps creeping all over his body.</p><p> </p><p>But he gives it a thought, dilly-dallying wether or not he should interact with this old man. Of course the chat sounded pretty funny at first read, but he also thinks that maybe he’s just being too judgmental and the oldie just wanted to make friends with him before his soul rises up above the elysian skies to be with the mighty creator.</p><p> </p><p>So Baekhyun sends his reply.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>IcrushyouChan: Sure. You’re pretty cool too.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>But to Baekhyun’s surprise, the oldie replies back with a heart emoji.</p><p> </p><p>Just what in the world did he get himself into?</p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>First thing in the morning at work and Baekhyun gets aggravated immediately by the news from their scaredy-cat unit head. The CEO rejected their project and even remarked that they have to throw it all to the the paper shredder because he simply didn’t like it.</p><p> </p><p>The news is making him angry to the core that it urged him to take the folder from the grasp of his unit head and shred it like he’s hulk.</p><p> </p><p>His other colleagues just simply stare at him but they look clearly unbothered.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun throws it into the trash bin before walking out of the room. He has the right to get mad. He put too much effort for this dream project but sadly, they all just went to the waste bin.</p><p> </p><p>He heads straight to the Cafeteria to get himself some strong coffee.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun’s working in an Advertisement slash Magazine Publishing Company, The Park&amp;Co. and it’s the most prestigious and famous one but, with the keenest and strictest bosses ever. Making it truly understandable that they can be very annoying and picky when it comes to project proposals.</p><p> </p><p>Especially their Chief Executive Officer, Mr. Chanyeol Park.</p><p> </p><p>And Baekhyun already hates him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He’s also a Chan.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun calls him <em>shtty</em> and he hates him because right after he took the lead, almost all of their proposals were simply rejected in the rudest manner. He’s that too meticulous. Every detail matters.</p><p> </p><p>Their scaredy-cat unit head always warns them with stories about their CEO being so hot headed and stubborn during meetings. And those stories just never fail to make Baekhyun’s blood seethe that he even comments, “He should be more understanding and encouraging! Why is he degrading us like this instead? Who can even come up with a smart idea in a stressful environment, tell me?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kroo kroo kroo</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, in the cafeteria, while waiting for his coffee and <em>mind</em> to cool down a bit, Baekhyun decides to kill his time and “<em>anger</em>” with online scrabble. He resumes the game with that oldie Chanwoo and the old man had already placed his tiles in, scoring 40 points.</p><p> </p><p>It has been two days and he’s having fun playing with this oldie so far.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun is in the middle of brainstorming when Chanwoo sends him a new message again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chanwoo: I’m having a bad day today but thank God, playing this game with you somehow calms me down.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun grimaces, “Grandpa, are you trying to hit on me? Or did you forget your heart medication again?”</p><p> </p><p>But maybe Chanwoo is the right person to talk with right now for he is having a bad day as well, so he replies back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Icrushyouchan: I’m having a bad day too, daddy.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun laughs at his silly reply. <em>Well, just for entertainment.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chanwoo: Daddy?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>IcrushyouChan: Oh sorry. Can I call you Daddy? I think I need one today.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Chanwoo sends him a smiley.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chanwoo: Yes, it’s totally fine with me, Baby.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chanwoo: Can I call you that?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>There’s a huge alarming sign warning inside his brain already to retreat but his fingers are momentarily out of his control that he just types in something more stupid.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>IcrushyouChan: Sure, Daddy.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“What am I doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun is so distracted of the going-ons that he thoughtlessly placed a low scoring word, giving access for Chanwoo to take the Triple Word under his tiles.</p><p> </p><p><em>Ugh</em>.</p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>Finally work is done and ended up fine albeit the stressful fiasco earlier with their unit head. There’s a new order from their executives that they can formulate another idea for a shampoo brand.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmph! Why would I waste my time and effort?” and Baekhyun just left the office too tired to rant more.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun is close to exit the company’s premises when all of a sudden, he’s being coaxed by one of the escorts to move back.</p><p> </p><p>Escort?  </p><p> </p><p>The CEO he despises is coming.</p><p> </p><p><em>UGH</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun hasn’t seen the CEO yet personally. He only has seen his face pasted on some magazines before and he’s already hating how stoic and uptight looking he was based on those pictures. Although given that he has the <em>looks</em> but, he’s not the type of handsome that Baekhyun actually prefers.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I know his beauty is a stunner but, there are a lot of beautiful faces around the world too and it’s hard to find a beautiful face with a beautiful heart nowadays. So he is not attractive to me that much.”</em> Baekhyun’s reason.  </p><p> </p><p>“<em>I’m not even dreaming about CEO fantasies. With that attitude? Excuse me shtty CEO, you are not my style.</em>” Baekhyun’s reason Part two.</p><p> </p><p>But apparently, he doesn’t know why the thought of his arrival is making him a bit nervous. Though it’s out of his will, Baekhyun just moves aside and watch the escorts form a safe space around the CEO.</p><p> </p><p>The CEO comes in to his view that Baekhyun has to look twice and blink his eyes rapidly in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wait, is that really him?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>CEO Park looks way better in personal. He’s unreasonably attractive, silver undercut hair presentably coiffed up, domineeringly tall, his suit perfectly fitted to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Look within the heart self.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And by chance, their eyes meet.</p><p> </p><p>The CEO suddenly stopping in his tracks, takes Baekhyun greatly aback. More when the CEO keeps looking on his way with eyes shining in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun has to look left to right just to make sure if it’s him. And sadly, there’s no one near him at the moment. So, he points himself and asks, dumbfounded. “M-Me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you’re just around…”CEO Park speaks to him, his deep velvety voice sending shivers to the back of Baekhyun’s spine.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm… S-Sorry I should know my place.” Baekhyun pouts though still confused.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s okay…” CEO Park dismisses his petty sorry with such comforting smile, baffling Baekhyun more.</p><p> </p><p><em>Wait what? Did he just wave at me and smiled? I can’t believe</em> <em>. Where is the uptight looking CEO that I hate the most?!</em></p><p> </p><p>“Have a great day. Happy to see you.” The executive waves then finally leaves with his confused escorts encircling him around still.</p><p> </p><p>And Baekhyun is left behind in his own pool of confusing thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“What did just happen?”</p><p> </p><p>•••<br/><br/></p><p>Finally in his own space, after eating his dinner, Baekhyun doesn’t waste more time and gets back to his laptop to work for this project.</p><p> </p><p>"I’m really going to choke that attractive smiling cutie Mr. Park and strangulate him to death—wait what? Attractive smiling cutie, what?!”</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes he doesn’t really know what he’s talking about.</p><p> </p><p>After hours, Baekhyun feels tired so he takes back his phone to rest quite a bit, and browses a social site idly just to fanboy. He has a huge crush on Oh Sehun, a Singer slash Model.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"He’s such a fine man with a fine beautiful voice.” Baekhyun sighs to himself but then grits, “Unlike that Park shtty Chanyeol with a deep velvety voice that sends chills to the back of my spine!”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun goes back to scrabble after tweeting so much love for Oh Sehun and plays a few more matches when Chanwoo suddenly chats him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chanwoo: Baby?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun instantly feels nauseous.</p><p> </p><p>He’s about to type in, “<em>Park Chanwoo, you need to sleep now or else you’re going to sleep forever if you won’t—</em>” but erases them back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>IcrushyouChan: Hmm?</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What’s with that Hmm? You disgraceful little btch.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chanwoo: Why are you still awake? Having troubles in life lately?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Park Chanwoo, why are you still awake too? Afraid that you might meet the grim reaper in your dream</em><em>s?—</em> Deletes</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>IcrushyouChan: Yeah, our boss is giving us a hard time at work lately.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chanwoo: Tsk. Rude boss. You’re still young baby, don’t worry… Those troubles you’re going through right now are just tests to toughen you up for the fruitful outcome ahead. Smile and break a leg.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun shakes his head, releasing a long sigh. “Grandpa, you're not even worried about your brittle bones breaking anytime, but here you are trying to baby me…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>IcrushyouChan: Hmm, thank you Daddy. Wait, are you telling me to smile because my photo is a pouting cutie?</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun grimaces at his reply. “Just what the fck are you talking about now?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chanwoo: Haha.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chanwoo: I like that cute photo of yours... making me want to coo you and bask you with so much affection.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The reply rattles Baekhyun. “So he thinks I’m into this Daddy kink?! Eww!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>IcrushyouChan: Wait, Mr. Chanwoo. Wait… uhm, I told you… I need a Daddy as in a father…</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chanwoo: Yes you’re right. And just like a father, I want to shower you my affection, baby. I will be here for you if you need some advice.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun heaves, calming down. “Maybe because he’s old enough that’s why he’s using these mushy words out of nothing but concern?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>IcrushyouChan: Uhm… erkeyz Daddy.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chanwoo: Do you have a lover?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“OH NO. NO THIS AINT IT. THIS IS REALLY NOT IT! OH MY GOSH!” Baekhyun is starting to panic but the conversation is so ridiculous, it’s somehow entertaining him.</p><p> </p><p><em>Sorry Mr. Chanwoo but I think I have to decline our battle now. I’m not into this Daddy-Baby kink because</em>—He’s not able to finish his reply as Chanwoo sends him a new one.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chanwoo: I can tell if someone’s serious with you or just playing with your heart.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chanwoo: I have a wife, no need to worry. I’m just asking because I am curious, baby.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>WAIT</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun relaxes once again, was seconds close to throwing out his phone. The older’s responses were all reasonable though.</p><p> </p><p>“Gosh maybe I’m overthinking.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>IcrushyouChan: Sorry. No I don’t have one yet, Daddy. Maybe just crushes.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Chanwoo: Like who? Chan?</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The older took it from the given—his username.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>IcrushyouChan: Yes, Chan. I like Chan so much.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chanwoo: Hmm, is he a good guy?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>IcrushyouChan: Yeah, he definitely is a good guy. Always smiling and always making people less unhappy.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chanwoo: That’s great. What if Chan likes you too?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun blushes, feeling a surge of fuzzy feeling down to his heart. The conversation gets weirder now that he’s talking about crushes with a 60 year old man.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>IcrushyouChan: Daddy… I’m not that pretty. Chan likes pretty.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chanwoo: But you’re beautiful baby… always remember that. You deserve to be loved. Everyone deserves to be loved. Maybe not Chan, but someone is just there, waiting for you. Again, you’re beautiful…</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wow. Words.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun just leaves the thought that maybe it’s because Daddy Chanwoo had been through a lot of relationship tests for years so it’s legit for him to say these words. "Maybe it’s what he felt with his wife when he first met her?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>IcrushyouChan: Aww, Thank you, Daddy. I’ll surely bear that in my mind.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chanwoo: No worries, Baby…</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun then places in his tiles and if he’s not just imagining things, Chanwoo gives him the way to take the triple word with a triple letter along with it.</p><p> </p><p>Now he scores higher than him.</p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>Getting called to his unit head’s office early in the morning at work, makes Baekhyun’s heavy heart fret a bit. Many thoughts ran into his mind, like <em>is he getting fired, are they gonna send him down to the printing press for punishment</em> and so on…</p><p> </p><p>He lets out a huge sigh before entering his tiny room.</p><p> </p><p>But look who’s here?</p><p> </p><p>“G-Good morning.” Baekhyun acknowledges his presence with a respectful bow because holy cow, what the freaking hell is the CEO doing down here?</p><p> </p><p>And the executive is smiling so handsomely at him, like they’re friends. Convincing Baekhyun a tad that he’s not a bad guy at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Baekhyun, take a sit.” Their unit head, Mr. Chu, gestures for him to sit on a chair just across this fine royal man. <em>No Apink jokes included.</em></p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun appears shy as a mice as he takes a sit in front of the higher visitor. The gaze of the taller at him is so soul piercing, like the only person he sees in this room is just Byun Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>And maybe CEO Park <em>Freaking</em> Chanyeol who obviously looks like he just walked out of a bachelor stallion fanfic, ravishingly handsome and rich, in a three piece maroon suit with an expensive midnight blue tie around the collar of his white shirt, is lost in a wrong floor.</p><p> </p><p>“See, Mr. Park wants to see you.” Mr. Chu prompts.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun mentally notes, “<em>So what</em>?” but keeps his mum, allowing him to finish. He momentarily can’t talk. Mr. Park won’t still cast his gaze away from him</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Look at Mr. Chu as well!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“And he reread your proposal. He wants you to work for the new project—”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait what?!” Baekhyun exclaims out of shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes…” finally, this man with a deep velvety voice <em>that sends chills to the back of h</em><em>is</em><em> spine,</em> speaks. His gaze is so magnetizing, making Baekhyun gulp so hard he could hardly breathe.</p><p> </p><p>“I reviewed your impressive work last night and it’s a shame how I just let that pass and not give it a chance. You’ll work under me starting from today onwards…”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun wonders wether it’s the offer that’s making his heart beat radical against his chest or the fact that the executive keeps smiling flirtatiously at him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But wait, to work under him…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The audible gasp coming from Baekhyun flabbergasts Mr. Chu.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT?!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chanyeol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Expect the unexpected, they say...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun quite enjoys playing with his Daddy Chanwoo nowadays. He keeps winning every time and the oldie is also challenging to play with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’re still chatting and most of the time it’s just about asking how their day went that Baekhyun couldn’t help but bring the topic up about their bossy executive moving him miraculously to his main team.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Chanwoo: </strong> <strong>Maybe he sees potential in you.</strong></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong> <em>IcrushyouChan: </em> </strong> <strong> <em>I don’t know Daddy. He clearly asks o</em></strong><strong><em>ur unit</em> </strong> <strong> <em> head to throw all of our proposals in the bin and it was really upsetting. I can’t </em> </strong> <strong> <em>suddenly </em> </strong> <strong> <em>understand the change of plans.</em> </strong></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Chanwoo: </strong> <strong>Take it baby. Prove it to him that you’re worth it to be a part of his team.</strong></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong> <em>IcrushyouChan: </em> </strong> <strong> <em>Hmm, I guess I have no choice. I’ll just do my best.</em> </strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Chanwoo: </strong> <strong>Make me proud, baby.</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sends him a winking emoji</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my god.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>•••</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun was given two days to prepare and the day has finally come. He is moving to the <em>main team</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Maybe I should prepare both my resignation letter and a new resume</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now that he’s going to work under the supervision of the executive, Baekhyun already foresees scenarios like him getting fired or him voluntarily leaving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His other colleagues give him this worried look like he’s about to present himself to the dark lord as a sacrifice as he bids them one by one his goodbye. Everyone knows <em>the team</em> that works under Park Chanyeol—the main team. Those people work the hardest and aim always the best. But on the downside, they receive most of the stress which leads them to be annoyingly perfectionist most of the time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And it worries Baekhyun more. He really tried to understand what was running in the Executive’s brain when he said he’s a part of his team now. Like what was the reason? <em>In Cardi B’s voice</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe to be their errand boy?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mr. Chu expresses his goodbye like he’s about to send Baekhyun to military. “Baekhyun-ah, just do whatever they ask you to do and if anything happens…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If anything happens bad I can finally come back here—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just pray to all the Gods that you will be okay.” He cuts him off and gestures a <em>fighting</em> sign with his fist. “You got that power, power… Baekhyun-ah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun scoffs at him with a flat face. “That’s so sweet of you Mr. Chu.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It’s better that I prepare my resignation letter then.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>••</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>Once at the main team’s office, Baekhyun is stunned and greeted by their busyness. Everybody’s already at sixes and sevens, striding here and there, just to meet the demands of their tyrant chief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No one even has the time to care about his arrival. No introductions, no briefing. They welcomed him with orders, telling him immediately to do <em>this and that. </em>The vibe is so nerve-racking that Baekhyun just sets his box aside and is left with no choice but to start working.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>First; submit some articles to the designing team. Check!</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>Second; bring them some coffees. Check b</em> <em>ut</em> <em> exhausting!</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Third; Proof-read some of their articles. Pending. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No one even told him where his table is!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s an empty desk around the corner so Baekhyun just scurries his way to claim the area and begins to proofread.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything is new to Baekhyun. The main office is huge that it has even a second floor for the executive’s room. The gallant interior of grey, white and black combined—far from his former dusty stale office. All the resources for the projects are all set aside in one corner. The people all look pretty and presentable… everything is just overwhelming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun gets too preoccupied of proofreading that he misses the reason why the environment is apparently put into silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, you’re already here…” the voice coming from behind startles him so much that he just rises up from his seat in a qui vive. His eyes meet the soul piercing gaze of the Executive, Mr. Park and he frets in an instant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still it amazes him how stunning the CEO looks in person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun internally panics, nearly caught up in a trance, and bows immediately after feeling the collective awkward stares from the rest. He almost saluted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“G-Good morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His stuttering evokes a smile on the Executive’s face</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Morning.” Mr. Park replies, his intrusive stare branding crimson colors on the smaller's cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun wonders, <em>i</em><em>s</em><em> the CEO usually like this? Greeting his employees one by one?</em> Briefly, He looks around to see answers from his new colleagues and finds nothing but just their surprised faces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Baekhyun faces back again forward, he almost inhaled all the air around in shock--Mr. Park already moved a step closer to him, taking a look of the article he’s currently proofreading. Baekhyun freezes like ice in the spot, getting a whiff of the taller’s rich musky perfume, so strong and magnetizing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this what they told you to do?” Mr. Park asks, slightly pointing his chin to the direction of the main team people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun chooses to zip his mouth close, too wary to talk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The executive pauses, finally allowing Baekhyun to breathe as he extricates slightly away from him and then smirks when he notices the main team holding coffees with the same brand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “And ask you to buy their coffees? Don’t tell me you guys went out together to buy matching drinks?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ambiance starts to get cold and even more awkward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun barely meets Mr. Park’s questioning eyes, like a bashful toddler. “Y-Yes… U-Uhm…” he hangs his head low, feeling sorry. “S-sorry. I-I actually d-don’t k-know—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And in a movement so fast he failed to notice, the executive is already pulling him in the center of the room, as if placing him in a spotlight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everyone, this is Baekhyun Byun, in charge of the Essential’s x OSH collab.” he scoffs. “I didn’t let him in to be your errand boy. Can’t even buy your own coffees? You even have the time to buy yourselves some coffees but couldn’t spare some to come up good proposals?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uh-oh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Understood sir.” The rest of the team chorus with dejected voices.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As much as Baekhyun wants to focus on what’s happening around him, he's kinda distracted of the huge hand holding him in the wrist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Mr. Park’s sudden gentle voice snaps him out of his reverie. The executive is now talking to him while the rest resumes back to work, like nothing just happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>They didn’t even feel hurt?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Baekhyun is way more worried about the fact that Mr. Park was just scary seconds ago but now kind towards him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shocking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>I</em><em>s this a part of his initiation? He will make me completely and blindly attracted to him b</em><em>ut</em><em> once I fall into his trap he can just easily tell me what to do in his own wanting like what he did to the rest of the team?</em> Baekhyun heavily internalizes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey…” Mr. Park squeezes him gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-Why?” Baekhyun gasps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come, I’ll show you my office.” The taller smiles, now guiding him up to the second floor where his trailblazing office is located.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feels like he’s living in a dream. Baekhyun can’t process how fast things are moving. First, being part of the main team and now, seeing the executive’s room for the first time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although this is not his main office but still…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s nothing much, only ritzy furnitures and machineries. But it’s the “<em>Chief Executive Officer’s room</em>”, so the aura feels expectedly regal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And the alluring scent lingering around… intoxicating Baekhyun’s confused brain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun is speechless and situationally clueless on how to fill the awkward void. So when he sees a scrabble board on the table, he deems it’s the best thing to talk about now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-You like to play scrabble?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hears Mr. Park sigh a smile, making his heart mushy and giddy. “Hmm. I used to play scrabble with my grandpa back then… but I have no one to play with now, he already passed away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“U-Uh condolence… but you can <em>actually</em> let go of me now…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’re still holding hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The taller laughs in pretense, releasing him in his hold but making sure his touch lingers and burns Baekhyun's skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry…” the executive just freakin said that. <em>Sorry</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun wants to vanish in an instant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“S-So Grandpa…” Baekhyun prompts, loss of words. “Y-You two must be close…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Kroo kroo kroo</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun mentally palms his face, wanting to disappear.  “<em>WHY DID I SAY THAT? OF COURSE YOU BIRD BRAIN! HE’S HIS GRANDPA! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT HIM TO BE? HIS SUGAR DADDY?</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Good thing, Chanyeol knows how to lead the flow of the conversation. “Yeah, we’re close… my name was actually derived from his…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Park… Chan… baek?” Baekhyun titters awkwardly and then slaps his mouth after realizing what he just said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>CHANBAEK?! Are you out of your mind Byun Baekhyun?!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol laughs a bit. “Come let’s take a sit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>AWKWARD.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol leads him to the couch in the center of the room. The taller sits first and Baekhyun… <em>the stupid Baekhyun</em>, thoughtlessly sits on Chanyeol’s lap instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-Ah!” he yelps once he felt his butt cheeks landing on strong thighs instead of a cushion. “S-Sorry.” Then rattling, he takes the space beside the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He can hear the taller trying to keep his laugh. And all Baekhyun desires right now is to be buried alive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My grandpa’s name is Park Chanwoo…” Chanyeol swerves the topic back again, quite relieving Baekhyun's embarrassment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Park Chan what—” Baekhyun chokes on his saliva, now coughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The taller is quick enough to offer him some water and Baekhyun drinks lots of it to relieve his parched throat and exploding brain cells.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why… is there something wrong?” Chanyeol kindly asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun sighs in relief as he puts the water bottle on the table. “N-No… I’m sorry. I-I’m just, a little bit thirsty after all the running I did earlier.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol bristles, “Those fcktards, I already told them yesterday you’d be joining us today and they just used you like that? Imbeciles.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>God. His mouth. Mr. Chu is really right.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait…” Baekhyun finds the executive momentarily cute because of the way he pouts his pillowy lips as he thinks. “Why were you surprise about my Grandpa’s name again? Do you know him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uh-oh</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-Nothing. I heard a lot of Chanwoos around but not particularly your grandfather—” terrified, Baekhyun grabs him on his shoulders, and comically shakes him. “Are you sure he’s dead?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though confused, Chanyeol nods, confirming, “Yes, why? If you want to confirm, I can take you to where we placed his ashes—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Forget it.” Baekhyun moves away, realizing his foolishness. Maybe he’s just imagining things. There are a lot of Park Chanwoo in this world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll show you a picture of me and him…” Chanyeol scoots closer to show him the picture now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>GASP</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The exact picture of Park Chanwoo who he’s playing with in Online scrabble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes almost bulged out of its sockets. “T-This i-is y-your guh-g-grandfather?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes… why?” Chanyeol <em>innocently</em> answers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh my gosh.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s Park Chanyeol’s grandfather.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he’s dead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun can suddenly feel his blood slowly leaving his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, Baekhyun-ah, are you okay? Baekhyun-ah… Baekhyun-ah—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun can only see the surrounding turning pitched black and feel his body becoming weak and weaker.</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>••</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun pries his eyes open to the whiteness of the ceiling above him. <em>Is he dead? </em>But when he looks to his side, there he finds a worried-looking Chanyeol sitting, waiting patiently for him to wake up.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baekhyun-ah, are you okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vision still hazy, Baekhyun wanders his gaze around and realizes he’s in the infirmary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-What happened?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You fainted.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun rises up to sit though still feeling a bit dizzy and Chanyeol, <em>this full of surprises man</em>, guides him gently, his warm hand resting at the small of his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe Baekhyun is still out of his sanity that he just nestles his body against the taller’s broad chest, finding solace in his warmth. “I-I feel sick…” he says in a cutesy voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Chanyeol coos, “Aww <em>baby</em>, take your time to rest, I’ll be here…” as if he’s babying him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stay close to each other for a few heavy moments, Baekhyun almost drifting back to sleep in the taller’s embrace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Baby</em>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>What</em>?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Baby</em>?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And it just hit him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun screams on top of his lungs, pushing Chanyeol away who looks extremely aghast of his reaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun covers his already clothed body. “W-What happened?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A bit confused, Chanyeol coaxes him softly, “You fainted. So I brought you here. Thank God you’re awake now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“D-Did you put a drug in the water bottle? Are you planning something to me? Why are you here and what do you want from me?” Baekhyun babbles his random accuses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Calm down…” Chanyeol holds out a hand at him. “I’m not planning anything to hurt you. And by the way, the doctor said, the reason why you fainted is  because of stress. It’s my team’s fault. They exhausted you with their petty errands awhile ago. And I'm taking the full responsibility since I didn’t come on time to introduce you to them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>CAN A BIG ROCK FALL DOWN FROM THE SKY TO HIT ME IN THE HEAD AND TAKE ME AWAY FROM THIS AWKWARD SITUATION?!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun crumbles in shame in an instant, melting against the taller’s affectionate gaze. “S-Sorry…” He brings his knees closer to his chest and then asks,. “T-Tell me… why did you take me to your team?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol smiles. “I reread your work because the idea is actually excellent. Mr. Chu convinced me to give it another read. Although it’s already torn apart and he just diligently taped them back again, I was able to grasp the thought of your plan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re right, Oh Sehun is one of the leading artists in the industry today and Essentials is globally known for their body care products. Oh Sehun is the perfect man to collaborate with since the man is very particular with the products he’s using and almost all of his endorsed products ended successfully famous. Also, I was glad to see in your research how justified it was that you even put proofs of him using most of their products. I’m very impressed. That’s why <em>I want you</em>. I want you to be a part of our main team.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun's face blushes more, not because he’s still embarrassed but, he feels suddenly substantial. After four years of serving the company, he finally feels belonged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“T-Then where should I stay? That empty cubicle I sat on earlier… is that my space?” Baekhyun keeps talking in a pouty voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your space is in my office.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, in your office—” He stops then realizes, all the shyness gone into the thin air. “What?!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You need to stay around me because we need to be together for this project.” Baekhyun’s about to say something but Chanyeol shush him with a finger pressed against his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And, we need to convince Oh Sehun together. You know him better than I do so I really need you to stick around me till this project ends, deal?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Wait what?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s going to meet Oh Sehun…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun removes the latter’s finger’s from his lips just to exclaim excitedly. “C-CALL! CALL CALL!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Forget about him playing with a ghost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But, if there’s no such thing as <em>ghost</em>, then who the freaking hell is playing as Park Chanwoo and is using the picture of Chanyeol’s grandpa?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>God, I need to keep playing with that hoax to know.</em> <em>And I need to be with this shtty CEO for more information.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Who knows, he’s asking for justice with my help?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>uhm... soooo dont be too confused i guess?? hehehe sorry for my bad english...</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading... 🥺</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>